


Dizzy Head Is Numb

by Thoseearbudthings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Oops, ash and cal are mentioned like once, loosely based on the only reason, mikey and luke are fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoseearbudthings/pseuds/Thoseearbudthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is an idiot and Luke really needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy Head Is Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing and it's really short. This is in second person because I wrote it that way i guess. Kinda based on The Only Reason by 5SOS. I hope you like it.

The worst feeling in the world is when the person you love more than anything won’t even look at you. They won’t even enter the room if they know you’re there. The only words between the two of you being “sorry” and “why” when you walk just a little too close to each other. 

You know you fucked up. You fucked everything up and you have no idea how to fix it. Calum asks you why you don’t leave. You don’t leave because you love him. You love Luke more than anything in the world and you don’t know what you would do if you never saw him again. 

Luke loves you. Or at least he did. You remember the first time he said I love you.

Luke bursts in the living room door. “It’s so freaking cold outside, Mike. I should’ve taken your jacket.”   
You laugh, “Yeah, but you didn’t.”   
“Do we have any hot chocolate?” he asks, taking off his hat, making his blond hair stick out all over the place. You grin at him and nod your head.  
“Yeah, but I’ll have to get it. I hid it from Ashton because he kept getting into it.”  
You made your way into the kitchen and got in the cabinet beneath the sink to retrieve the box of hot chocolate mix. As you were getting everything ready Luke was keeping you company (and getting in your way) and sitting on the counter.   
When you opened one of the packets, the powder flew everywhere. “Dammit,” you growled and grabbed a paper towel to wipe up the mess you inadvertently made.   
“Hey Michael,” Luke says. You look up at him expectantly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Lucas.”  
He swats your shoulder, “I mean it. I really do love you.”  
You smile at him, “I know. I love you too.”

You look across the room at the love of your life and know that if you don’t apologize, you’re going to lose him forever. You don’t know what to say to him. He’s watching something on his phone and he’s laughing. You love watching him laugh because his eyes light up and they’re this wonderful blue. 

“Luke.”  
He looks up from whatever it is that he’s watching,”What?”   
“Can we fix this?” You ask him. He looks at you and walks out of the room.

You promised Luke you wouldn’t do this. You promised you wouldn’t go back to the drugs. He’s gonna know as soon as you walk in the door and you don’t know what to do. You’re at your front door and you know you smell like pot and stale cigarettes. You know he’s going to smell it as soon as you open that god forsaken door. The door knob is cold under your hand and you turn it.   
“Mikey your home! I’ve got something to-,” He stops talking. His blue eyes turn to ice and you know that there’s going to be a fight. Hell, you knew there was going to be a fight as soon as John brought out the pot. “You promised me.”  
“I know i did, and I’m sorry Luke I-” He interrupts you.  
“You fucking promised me that you would stay away from that shit. Who’d you do it with? Was it John?” You shake your head yes. “I told you to stay away from him. He’s the reason you got into this crap in the first place.”  
“Shut up Luke,” you tell him. “You don’t know shit. I did this because I wanted to. He didn’t make me do anything.”  
Luke looks like a deer in headlights. “Fuck you Michael,” he says before storming off to the room you both share. 

You long to feel Lukes skin touch yours. You need it. It’s better than the addiction that caused this to start. Luke’s the best thing that ever happened to you and you ruined it. He’s the only reason you’re here and you’re clean and you took that and threw it away. 

It’s been three days since you tried to apologize. Luke is standing in front of you. 

“Do you really want to fix this?” He asks you. “If you do then we can try. The bed is so cold and empty without you and I need you.”  
You’re surprised at his words. “I need you too.”  
“Kiss me?”  
“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
